criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Coppola
|birthplace = Huntington, NY |family = Matthew Coppola Denise Di Novi Anthony Michael Jones Mila Roselena Jones Esmé Marlena Jones Greta Helena Jones |yearsactive = 1988-present }} Alicia Coppola is an American actress and producer. Biography Born in Huntington, New York, Coppola graduated from Kent School in Kent, Connecticut, in 1986 and earned a bachelor's degree from New York University four years later. She is the sister of Matthew Coppola and cousin of Denise Di Novi, both film producers. Coppola started her TV career as a hostess on the MTV game show Remote Control. In 1991, she was hired to play vixen Lorna Devon on the soap-opera Another World, which she played until 1994. Her better-known TV roles include a recurring role on Trinity, a starring role on the American remake of the British comedy series Cold Feet, and a role on the TNT drama series Bull. In addition, she played Leesa in Sports Night, Lt. Stadi in Star Trek: Voyager, a murderer on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, a widow who marries her late husband's killer on Law & Order: Criminal Intent, and a military lawyer on JAG and NCIS as a recurring role. Coppola also portrayed a female serial killer agreeing to help catch her copycat in Crossing Jordan. She had a recurring role on NBC's American Dreams, portraying the role of Nancy, and also appeared in Two and a Half Men as Dr. Michelle Talmadge. Coppola played a short role on the FOX TV series Bones in 2005 as Joy Deaver. She also had a role as a Muslim intelligence analyst working for the Los Angeles branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit in 24, though all four of her scenes were cut from the episode, but later restored as extras on a DVD release. Starting in the fall of 2006, Coppola appeared in the recurring role of IRS Agent Mimi Clark in the popular post-apocalyptic drama series Jericho. She later became a series regular on the show in February 2007. She portrayed an FBI agent in the film National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Coppola guest-starred on a second-season episode of CBS's NCIS: Los Angeles, playing FBI agent Amy Rand, an expert on abduction cases. She has also guest-starred on The Nine Lives of Chloe King as Valentina, the leader of the Mai, and on Monk as a power plant public relations spokesperson, who becomes the titular character's date. Coppola recently appeared in the MTV series Teen Wolf as the powerful Alpha werewolf Talia Hale. In her personal life, she is married to actor, writer, and producer Anthony Michael Jones. They have three daughters together: Mila Roselena, born 2002; Esme Marlena, born 2008; and Greta Helena, born 2010. On Criminal Minds Coppola portrayed Morgellons syndrome sufferer Lisa Randall in the Season Ten episode "The Itch". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Itch" (2014) TV episode - Lisa Randall *Teen Wolf (2013) as Talia Hale *Two and a Half Men (2005-2013) as TC Randall/Dr. Michelle Talmadge (2 episodes) *Common Law (2012) as Jonelle (5 episodes) *Revenge (2011) as Melissa Robbins *Suits (2011) as Alexandra Leeds *The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011) as Valentina (4 episodes) *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Linda Garrety *Castle (2011) as Amber Patinelli *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as FBI Agent Lisa Rand *Lie to Me (2009) as Sheila Redatti *Drop Dead Diva (2009) as Dr. Dumont *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) as She-Hulk (video game, voice) *Jericho (2006-2008) as Mimi Clark (25 episodes) *Black Widow (2008) as Melanie Dempsey *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) as FBI Agent Spellman *Bones (2005) as Joy Deaver *Crossing Jordan (2003-2005) as Ryan Kessler/Detective Meredith "Merry" Stackhouse (2 episodes) *CSI: NY (2005) as Carmen Cavallo *Medium (2005) as Ms. Ballou/Mrs. Church *Blind Justice (2005) as Debbie Diament *NCIS (2004-2005) as Lt. Cmdr. Faith Coleman (3 episodes) *Jake in Progress (2005) as Alison *Las Vegas (2005) as Monica Wells *Huff (2004) as Laura Linden *Jack & Bobby (2004) as Abigail Marks *Fresh Cut Grass (2004) as Macy *Monk (2004) as Michelle Rivas *The Division (2004) as Liz *American Dreams (2003-2004) as Nancy (8 episodes) *Becoming Marty (2003) as Attorney *Miracles (2003) as Georgia Wilson *Sin (2003) as Bella *Judging Amy (2003) as D.A. Danielle Casey *The Lyon's Den (2003) as Riley *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) as Isobel Carnicki *JAG (2003) as Lt. Cmdr. Faith Coleman *Welcome to the Neighborhood (2003) as Helen *Stephen King's Dead Zone (2003) as Anita/Nicholas *Dawson's Creek (2003) as Toni Stark *Framed (2002) as Lucy Santini *Ally McBeal (2002) as Holly Richardson (2 episodes) *Zigs (2001) as Rachel *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Dr. Susan Hillridge *Bull (2000-2001) as Marissa Rufo (20 episodes) *Blood Money (2000) as Gloria Restrelli *Cold Feet (1999-2000) as Karen Chandler (10 episodes) *Velocity Trap (1999) as Beth Sheffield *Sports Night (1999) as Leesa *Trinity (1998-1999) as Detective Patricia Damiana (9 episodes) *Profiler (1998) as Deputy Anita Pessoa *The Perfect Getaway (1998) as Alex Vaughn *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) as Donna Francis *The Sentinel (1997) as Samantha (2 episodes) *Chicago Hope (1997) as Alice Bishop *The Burning Zone (1996) as Dana Tierney *For the Future: The Irvine Fertility Scandal (1996) as Nurse Beth *The Lazarus Man (1996) as Libby Custer *Touched by an Angel (1995) as Ava *The Great Defender (1995) as Camille *New York Undercover (1995) as Detective Carson *Star Trek: Voyager (1995) as Lieutenant Stadi *NYPD Blue (1994) as Paula Anderson *Another World (1991-1993) as Lorna Devon (31 episodes) *The Keys (1992) as Terry *Against the Law (1991) as Kathleen *Saturday Night Live (1988) as Dukakis' Party Guest (uncredited) Producer *The Patient (2009) - Producer (short) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses